new bells song
by fanfic designer
Summary: Kazuki get out.. he is in a practice of new powers .. the weapon .. a silver bells .. Juubei is worried .. can they said to the other about their feelings? romance ... JuuKazu yaoi enjoy it


Well , hey how are you .. today..?!! yes It's the same writer the only think different is the language .. but it's the same anime the same yaoi paring and cursi sweet stuff XXD jejeje I hope you enjoy and .. a very important think that I have to say .. well say "explain" these chapter will help you to understand the part B oaf the extra chapter in Spanish of "recover the light " recueprar la luz .. in the extra chap. .. the characters talk something about Kazuki's new powers , so .. ladies and gentlemen these .. is the explication .. of that .. hope you don't get a dizzy .. I know is a disorder .. I'm a very disorder person.. so .. well .. that all

**Disclimer:** I don't own GB . these anime and their characters .. are property of his creators .

**Note:** sorry if these fic has syntaxes or grammar , spelling .. etc problems and errors .. that's not my native language .. so not be so cruel .. please!!!! n – n U

The new bells song 

-I have not seen Kazuki in these days...

The little , innocent comment fall on Kakei back like a shower of ice cool water –his sister looked at her brother a little uncomfortable , by her comment .. that not was her intention to make her brother to fall .. sad or depressed.

-well.. that's because…

Flash back 

-are you go?

-yes

-do you want to go with you?

-No Juubei ,these time I have to go alone, sorry-The Fuchoin has put his face out of the sigh of his friend , his eyes covered by his brow hair that fall naturally covering a part of is fine gestures.

-why? I promise to protect you always!!!-Juubei was concerned and hurt .. his best friend .. don't need him anymore?

-a..are you sure of this?

- really sure

-but ..

-yes , I know, and I'm very grateful by your intensions but sometimes y had to do the things by my self .. and resolve them .. alone ..-his voice always soft and sweet buy full of determination

-Kazuki

-when are you going to come back?

-I.. I really don't know

_end of Flash Back_

-he went to a especial training

-a special training?-asked the young woman sit in the floor of the room

-yes ..

Sakura and Juubei where silent in the room , his eyes lost in the walls .. their minds in blank

The Kakei where the first to cut that heavy environment …

-if he don't come soon I'm going to search him, until I found him , don't matter if I have to look in the hell .

-brother..

the words of the Kakei where sincerely and full of emotion.

Meanwhile…

The young Fuchoin boy had came to that sad an terrible place , the place where his tragedy has happen, the place where he had lost all he had in life.. the burned rests of the Fuchoin clan houses . all was destroyed , all was , dust, ashes and sorrow.

-Mother …

Kazuki can help his emotions and he fall in his knees crying , tears fall in the soil . His heart aches .. he missed her a lot.. he missed his family ,his clan..

-Juubei .. you are the only person I have in the word , you save me , I have to become stronger .. you always protect me but .. what can I give to you in return?

Kazuki get out of the bag a piece of paper, it look old and different. It was a Parchment an old Fuchoin Parchment it was written in ancient Japan , only a real member of the Fuchioin clan was able to read it .

-I never thought the day to use it will came .. so soon .. but .. we don't know what things are already to arrive .. and I have to be prepared with strong, to protect what I care and love.

Kazuki opened the parchment , together it , there was a bag make of fox fur … into it there where a pair of silver bells ..

-they are .. the silver bells , my new weapon .. they have great ancient powers and techniques of the great Fuchoin clan school .

-it's my turn to use them .. like is write in the legend

" the last successor of the great Fuchoin Family has to use the silver bells .. to protect his people .. and his family .. to the end.. and keep and expand the Fuchoin clan in new generations of warriors , transmit his knowledge to the news generations, to the Fuchoin family never ends throw the ends of the times "

Kazuki changed his bells by the new ones, at the moment he changed them and but the silvers ones in his hair he feel different , like with most energy

-it's time to practice these techniques , that are write in the parchment … don't matter if I not able to expand the family Fuichoin to the end of the times .. don't matter if I'm the last Fuchoin , I'm going to keep the name of my family with honor.

-!!! CUT THREAD!!!-

The silver bells twinkle in the air , and a silver tread , crashed with a rocks that where next of him , cut on them in two pieces

-wow !!! these is the power of the silver bells .. they had the properties of a Knife .. or a Katana .. they are incredible .. they are going to be very useful

Kazuki continue training all the new techniques wrote in the parchment , there where perfect explained .. and he was a very good student , don't have any problem to make them at the just point of perfection , each movement with strong and graceful at the same time.

-SILVER THREAD !!!!

-THREAD WEB

-ELECTRIC SHOCK THREAD

his attacks where very effective and strong , his thread web was resistant , his electric shock was very powerful like lightening imperator .. the silver thread was so perfecto , beautiful and harm, extremely dangerous .

elegance in combination with strength, graceful , with danger … the silver bells where in the correct hands..

Kazuyki trained all that day until it comes dark , the sunset take him by surprise .. he was tired , but it was no time for take a nap, or a recess , he have a lot to work in , many techniques to learn yet.

He continued all night until the moon was high in sky .. his body hurts , his legs, and arms ….

-Juubei

Flash Back 

-Kazuki had you in some opportunity .. think .. in love?

-love?

-yes love-Juubei get a little blushed by the word only pronounce it make him to feel a little shy and nervous.

-well .. sometimes I suppose –Kazuki only smiled at his friend at the time he fell a strange sensation in his stomach and a fever that came to his cheeks

-why do you ask me that?

-well .. only curiosity … nothing special

-oh

-and .. well .. are you.. in love of someone?

-in love ? –these time Kazuki blushed a lot .. he has to see to another place , to Juubei don't see his red face .

-yes I'm

-who is?-Juubei fell is heart beat faster .. he really wanted to know .. the answer

-I'm not going to tell you-Kazuki smiled again , he was blushed and he looked very beautiful with that expression , Juubei thought that was adorable

-hey why.. if we are good friends

-I know , but is S E C R E T

-ohh come on

-and . I'm not sure if you can understand –Kazuki said that with a touch of sad.. and Juubei don't ask him anymore, but that has hurt him a lot , to think that Kazuki don't has in him the near relation to tell him his intimate secrets or.. was that he really don't trust in him a lot as he thought.

_End Flash Back_

Kazuki was really tired , but .. he wanted to continue .. his body ask him for some sleep and rest .. but not , he denial to stop.. sometimes Kazuki can be very .. foolish and stubborn.

"you have to learn all the Fuchoin techniques .. or you never can be stronger … the silver bells needs a master a strong one … you are the last fuchoin .. Kazuki .. THE LAST "

Kazuki can't be stand up any more .. his muscles and verves don't want to respond to his cerebral orders .. and hurts a lot .. then he feel dizzy..

-KAZUKI!!!!

Flash Back 

-what about you .. Juubei , are you in love?-the voice of the boy was very soft .. near to be inaudible

-he? .. in love me? Jajajaja

-what is so funny?-Kazuki cheeks was in a deep red

-well .. I .. don't know .. you didn't want to tell me ..

-ok if you don't want to tell me .. it's good with are in hand now –Kazuki sound very sad and angry .. but at the same time he has a big need .. to cry so he run away of Juubei

Kazuki fells so bad because of Juubei ,he had hurt his best friend feelings .. why to keep in secret that feelings ?..

End of Flash back 

-Kazuki!!!!

-he? Juubei? I'm dreaming again –Kazuki was with middle open eyes .. but then the image of Juubei became clear .. and he saw that it was not a dream.. but real.

-he? Juubei !!!!-Kazuki's face get so red like a tomato .. deep , deep extremely red Juubei laughed a little at the time he blushed too.

-are you okey ? you was incontinent

-ohh so you find me .. thanks .. thank you a lot –Kazuki fell his heart race .. and the hot of his cheeks become fire

-I was.. worried .. you look very tired you trained a lot ..

-yes .. I want to become stronger

-but you are also very stronger

-but .. I'm the last Fuchoin .. I have some duties .. the honor of my family

-but you .. are forcing you're self a lot

-sorry ..

-I don't what nothing bad happens to you

-Juubei? .. –Kazuki get very, very red

-don't matter if you're the last of your clan .. you would never be alone , I will be with you .. for ever I promise ..

-ohh Juubei .. I'm sorry for worrying you .. I'm sorry to keep secrets to you .. when you are .. the most .. important person in my life

-Kazuki?

-You like me a lot Juubei .. I'm in love with you .. since .. since always-Kazuki was hidden behind is brown hair curtain , his red face was so cute and innocent .. two clear transparent tears fall down , his blushed cheeks , and then fall in the ground .

-I'm sorry , so sorry .. please.. I love you .. I love you .. Juubei –Kazuki voice break down with sadness .. and emotion ..

-ohh Kazuki .. I fell the same .. you don't have to be sad , I don't want to you to be crying .. I love you too.

-Juubei

Juubei apart the chocolate hair of Kazuki's fine and beautiful face , and looked him directly in the eyes , sapphires found that beautiful and brown expressive eyes … they where blush and nervous

-you are the most beautiful and perfect creature in these word .. to have your love is the most incredible think I have never dreamed

Juubei don't hold is emotions and desires any more .. and kissed Kazuki in the lips .. enjoying the Fuchoin flavor .. and warm .. in the most gentle and passionate demonstration of love he hand never fell for anyone else ..

-thank you …

**--End--**

thanks for reading hope see you in other times , bye!!!


End file.
